


lipgloss

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [6]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, Lipgloss, Lipgloss isn’t even food are you guys reading this like wtf was I doing when I uploaded this???, PSYCH who actually eats lipgloss??! But if you do go off I guess??, kim mingyu angst, kim mingyu fluff, kim mingyu smut, kim mingyu x reader, lipgloss eating warning!, mingyu - Freeform, mingyu fluff, yall are cute, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: kim mingyulikes lipglossalso lipgloss isn't ugly





	lipgloss

i got some mingyu feels so !!! i'm sorry soonyoung

i got this idea right now like not right now but like a couple of minutes ago when i put lip gloss on lmao

this is in bullet points cus i'm better writing that way and it's easier

 

let's get started !!

 

\+ sorry for that long intro it wasn't needed yes it was my opINION MATTERS

let's aCTUALLY GET STARTED LMAO

 

mmk so you and mingyu are dating  
why do i always start my fics with 'mmk' ugh estelle  
at least i'm original though hehehehehehe  
sigh  
ok sO  
you guys are dating you know i know cute couple yES  
this isn't gender biased by the way if you wanna wear lipgloss yOI CAN ITS CHILL  
mingyu LOVES it when you wear lipgloss  
like it's just so PLEASING to his eye  
you're so pretty and UGH  
it's shiny and like jdjddjjd it's just so cute and pretty and jsnddndndnfnfnf he loVESSSSS IT  
when you guys first kissed when you were wearing lipstick it was kinda sticky  
like it wasn't a proper kiss more of a peck like a quick kiss the ones you give each other on the check that type of kiss can you tell i'm inexperienced part 5  
he gave you a five second one cus he had to go and some of it was on his lips but he never noticed looool  
it was only when he was at the music show when the other members were like 'mingyu your lips are shiny is that glitter- no it's lip gloss!!!'  
he'll be like ¿ huh ¿  
he'll look in the mirror and there it was the lipgloss :))))  
he would smile and lick his lips oOOOO he so pretty |(￣3￣)|  
later on he would come back to you cus he luvsssss youuuu and be like 'baby!! what lipgloss is that it's preTTY!!'  
let's just say he kept on kissing you that day  
then started the love for lipgloss  
on days when you're playfully upset with him he would leave and bring back like 5 lip glosses  
'y/n!! it's a present for you!!!'  
'that's more of a present for yourself mingyu you LOVE lipgloss'  
because most lip glosses are sticky you wear vaseline underneath your lipgloss  
he loves kissing you with lipgloss on cus when it's those intimate kisses it feels so ksnddndndn MMMMM AJU NICE  
'baby your lips feel so AJU NICE ugh wow i love you and your lipgloss and your lips gosh i love you so much hAVW MU BABIES'  
wow that was intense kim mingyu  
lip gloss is an ESSENTIAL in your relationship with kim mingyu  
let's just say you don't run out of lipgloss EVER  
so in conclusion mingyu loves lipgloss :)  
sorry this is rushed i'll edit it later and make it better :) (∩_∩)


End file.
